Amnisea of the Heart
by Kira'sNewfoundAngel
Summary: He was in a car accident. It cost him his memory.Now he's in an orphanage somewhere,and its up to Hilary and the others to find him.Meanwhile how is Tyson gonna survive Mrs.Bee,of the orphanage? Chapter 5 FINALLY up!
1. Beginnings

Disclamier: I dont own Beyblade.

Hey there. Im not a huge fan of beyblade, but This is based on a dream I had about Tyson.I also recently found out Tyson's last name is Granger,Who knew?also in this fic,His grandfather is his adoptive grandfater.He has no other family.This takes place in the time period of the G revolution series.

Amniesa of the Heart

The pain was horrible.

It flowed through every inch of his body.He turned his head from the car window,as the truck that hit them was struck by yet another car, causing the glass to break.The glass hit the back of his head and he was out .Cold.

_Beep...beep...beep_

He opened his eyes slowly, the pain still severely burning.His bangs of blue were in his eyes as he sat up in the plain hospital bed.

_Where am I _he thought,_And more importantly,WHO am I?_

The doctor entered the room,clipboard in hand."Ah, your awake"The doctor smiled,"Its been three weeks now.".The boy just stared at him.

"who am I?"He queried. The doctor looked at him, mildly surprised.When he had seen the x-ray of this boy's brain,amniesa had been suspected, but not this widespread. They had only expected him to forget at most a week's worth of memories from before his accident, but to not even remember who he was_, this poor child,_

was the only thought that came to mind." Your name is Tyson, from what we could gather." The boy yet again gave him a blank stare. "Tyson...?"He thought hard, but couldn't remember anything. His whole life was a blank.He looked at the doctor,a look of determination upon his face." And how old am I?" He asked."Fifteen" replied the doctor shortly, while leaving the room.

"FIFTEEN?" Tyson bellowed.He couldnt believe it. Fifteen years of living.gone,and he didnt even know how it happened.

OoOo

"And now in local news.." blared the T.V. reporter,on the television in Max's room.He couldnt believe it. Three weeks. Three friggin' weeks since Tyson had gone missing and not a word of it on the on the television.He heard a knock on his room door, and it slowly opened to reveal a frantic looking Hilary." Anything Max ?" she asked, already half knowing what the answer would be.

" No" Grumbled Max.Hilary just sighed.

OoOoFive weeks laterOoOo

Tyson's Grandpa walked into his house, after his eight week vacation.

" Yo Tyson my main man, where ya being?" He called looking around. He turned to the answering machine. It flashed back at hime furiously as if warning ,"you don't want to hear what's on me gramps." but he pressed the glowing button unaware of the news that was awaiting him on those messages.

_...beep..._

_"Mr.Granger, your grandson Tyson has recently been admitted to our hospital. Please come collect him from our facilities"_

_...beep..._

_"Mr.Granger, it's has been three weeks since our last communication with you. Your grandson has awoken from his coma but has a severe case of amnesia. There is a 48hour period before we must hand him over to socials services who will place him in --_

_...beep..._

_"Hi Tyson it's Hilary call me. -" _

_..beep.._

_" Hi Tyson it's Hilary again um, seriously call me please."_

_..beep..._

_"Tyson, it's Hilary um you might want to call me soon...i'm kinda getting annoyed. --'"_

_..beep.._

_"TYSON! PICK UP THIS PHONE NOW!..."_

_...beep..._

_"TYSON WHERE THE H-E-L-" ..beep..._

_"please replace you anwsering machine tape or delete previous messages"_

Gramps sighed. "Oh boy...that Hilary chick has got some bad wordage chilling around in her mouth...mental slap...OH! Tyson!"

OoO

Tyson walked up the disinfected front steps to the bleached white orphanage nervously. Knocking on the front door he took a deep breath, his case worker had left him. Something about having more cases to attend to than he could count and only two more hours to do them in...Tyson suspected the guy was going for a drink at the bar they had passed on the way here. The door of the orphanage opened to reveal a large menacing woman with beady eyes, a bee-hive hair-do and a tight floor length dress form the early 1890's that seemed ready to give way any second. Tyson gulped. This was gonna be a _long_ stay. He feverently prayed that if there was anyone from his past that remembered him, that they found him _soon._ "Good Evening"said the pompous and large woman with a look on her face that suggested she had a perticularly fragrant piece of horse manure permanently placed under her nose. " Uh..Hi?" said Tyson hoping the large woman wouldn't try to eat him, like her stomach suggested she had done to previous residents...frequently.

OoO

Max, Ray, Kai,Hilary,Daichi, and Kenny, were growing worried. The BBA tournament was coming up. Fast. They had to find Tyson.Not to mention the fact that he could be lying in a gutter somewhere, with a hobo chewing on his toe.

The six of them were out in the park, lying on the bright green grass. " Our search isn't turning up any results you guys." Said Kai in his usual pessimistic tone. Everyone glared at Kai ready to punch him, but Hilary beat them to it. " HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" She screamed,while beating on Kai, who's face now looked like it had been trampled on by a wild herd of rhinos." WE WILL FIND HIM!" She yelled,as she got up, and walked off in a huff,leaving the five guys staring at her, but a bit more than a little scared..

OoO

This was terrible. He had so many scars now that he could scarcely count them.She beat him when he didnt use proper grammar,She beat him if he played a song on the piano wrong, And she beat him if he didnt use proper manners. She beat him for nothing if she had the chance. He was starting to think she didnt like him.Tyson had quickly learned to speak with a British accent. All the kids in the orphanage did and it was the one thing that saved them from her.Tyson could feel himself reforming on the inside.It was just a matter of time before it showed.and now in the dark of night on his simple bed,he was praying,wishing, for someone to same him from this nightmare.


	2. A Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade.

Oh wow !Im glad people like this!oh and Im gonna change the way I spell Ray,to,Rei okay,On with the story!

Chapter 2: A Plan Unfolds

Hilary awoke that moring with a plan.But first she had to go speak with gramps.

" GRANDPA!" She yelled,as she ran down the road to Tyson's real home."Gramps,"she huffed," do you have any idea where Tyson is?"

He looked at her with a downcast face. " Follow me." He said simply,and led her to the answering machine.She listened to the messages. And couldnt believe her ears. Tyson was at some doggone orphanage!With Amniesa to boot! She turned to Mr.Granger." Grandpa, why would they give Tyson to an orphanage, if he's got you?" she questioned. Grandpa gave her a funny look." You mean he never told you?"She shook her head no,"Well I adopted Tyson when he was five,and aparently I signed something I shouldn't of,so now when he get's seriously wounded, he becomes a ward of the state."Hilary couldn't believe her ears. Tyson had been adopted?She looked at Gramps ,with a look of solid determinaton." We will find him,even if we have to up turn every orphanage in the country." This was the begining of her plan,as she strode out the door,to get the boys.

OoO

Tyson had changed.He no longer spoke out of turn,nor acted out of line. His grammar and manners were flawless.He played the piano like a professional.Slowly he was losing himself,and become exactly what "SHE" wanted,and he hated himself for it.He looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed a sigh of defeat. It had been over a month, and he still did not remember a thing that happened to him before his accident.However,he felt something nagging at him in the back of his head,telling him that he should be somewhere...doing something..Then he heard the lunch bell ring,and he headed down the stairs for food.He sat near a boy he had become quite close with.His name was Daniel, A.K.A. Danny. Although they'd become close,Danny was still cautious around Tyson.He just didn't like the idea of someone not knowing anything from the past fifteen years of his life.Danny looked over at Tyson,and saw on his face that something was bothering him. "Tyson,my friend,what is it that is bothering you?"Danny asked.

Tyson looked at him,and smiled."Its nothing Daniel,just an old thought,I can't quite remember." Danny edged away slightly and stayed there for the remainder of the meal.

OoO

"THIS,"Hilary said loudly,while hitting a wooden stick onto a chart,"This is my plan to gt Tyson back!"She looked around at the guys,and started to wonder if gathering them here at 7:00 in the morning was such a good idea.

Kai had fallen back asleep in the corner of the room,Kenny had tried to stay awake,but was slowly drooping his head over Dizzi,Max was looking at her,a bewildered expression on his face,as if wondering how on earth he got here,Rei kept asking her to go over her plan again,as if it couldn't penetrate his mind this early,and Daichi,well Daichi was flat on his back snoring loudly.Hilary sighed." Guys I know it's early,but please,CONCENTRATE!okay,my plan is,that we go to every orphanage, and go visit the orphans, while looking for Tyson among them. Rei stared at her." But Hilary,that could take forever..."Hilary gave him a stern look." And do you have any plans Rei?I thought not,so you guys,this is the best we got,so we gotta do this!"with that,she rolled up her chart,and began walking out of the room. She stumbled over something on the ground,looked down,and saw Daichi,at her feet,sleeping._He reminds me so much of Tyson_,She thought,but quickly shook the thought from her head, before her tears,yet again began flowing.

Author notes:

Sorry to everyone who had trouble with this chapter,Ill try to fix it from now on,and make sure it acctually shows the words...--;.

Reviews:

Darkchildlover: Thank you so much! It means alot to me that you like this story!Oh and thanks for the King/Queen compliment!

HiddenPortrait:Glad you like it!It means alot!

Lana: Yeah,I suppose they could go to the hospital...I just kinda never thought of that...--;

Road Kill Roko: Glad you like it,It means alot!

Aaaaa: Yeah, I didnt realize at first,so Im trying again...


	3. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Well I finally decided to update this! Hooray! -

Anyway, thanks to anyone and everyone who likes this. I'll try to update my other stories as well.And now,on with the Chapter:

Amnesia of the Heart:

Chapter 3

Everyone woke the next day ready to put Hilary's plan into action.

Hilary of course, was the first one up, and ended up packing everyone's stuff, because they all slept until 10 o'clock. "Boys" she mutters under her breath as she rushed around grabbing the stuff she needed for their trip.

Finally they all awoke around the same time. "FINALLY!", Hillary exploded at them, "I've been up forever waiting for you guys! We need to go!" They all kinda looked at her like she was in urgent need of a mental facility. Hilary glared daggers at the lot of them, until they gave in and got ready. "thank you" she said a little less than politely.

OoOoOoOoOOooooOOOooooOOo

Tyson woke that morning, with an urgent feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen. Soon. And he was going to get wrapped up in it.

He got out of bed, dressed, and went down to breakfast, all with this feeling killing him from the inside. He earned himself a glare from one of Ms. Bee's assistants, when he came down, for he could not tame his unruly hair that morning. The assistant came up to him and whapped him on the back of the head. "You don't look presentable! No breakfast!" Tyson stared at her, his mouth agape.

"You're kidding me!" He said, breaking his training for a moment, "I need to eat!" The woman assistant's eyes grew wide as he said this.

"SPEAKING OUT OF TURN? No meals for you today, you come with me!" She grabbed his ponytail, and pulled him after her, him screaming from the pain. The woman led him up to the roof of the building. "You can stay up here for the remainder of the day!" she spat as she pushed him up onto it, and then locked the gate that now separated him from the inside.

She turned on her heel, and walked as gracefully as she could. Tyson sighed, and went to look over the edge of the building…or look as best he could with the 6 foot tall fence separating him from the edge. It had been a whole month since he'd been locked up here, and he honestly hadn't expected to be up here again. He glared at the ground remembering the stupid old bat.

"She's a git, I need to eat to keep my strength up for--" He stopped. What did he need to keep it up for? He couldn't remember. He cursed at the ground. Why did he have to get into that stupid accident?

Max yawned as Hilary pushed the guys onto the bus to go to their first stop. She was so passionate about this, no one dared contradict her plan, for fear she'd eat them. Kai went to the back of the bus, and sat alone, while Rei and Max sat across from one another, and Daichi sat in the front, or rather slept in the front. Hilary stared out of the window, her thoughts always on Tyson. _Oh Tyson, will we ever see you again? It seems like its been forever…._ She shook her head. Since when did she feel so much love for Tyson? Then she knew how she truly felt. A few hours later they arrived at their first stop.

Several hours later them left extremely disappointed. He was not there. And still, no one thought to check with the hospital to see what orphanage he was placed in. "Onto the next place" she sighed.

Tyson sighed. He'd been up on this roof for what seemed an eternity, and his growling stomach was his only company.

He pressed his forehead up against the cool metal of the chain link fence, and looked down upon the sprawling countryside before him. He noticed that on the old dusty road leading up to the orphanage, a small bus was coming up fast, stirring up a large cloud behind it. _Visitors?_ He thought, watching it roll along.

_That's odd…_Then he felt the feeling in his stomach as he did this morning. He had to see who those people on the bus were...He had a feeling they had something to do with his past.

They rolled along a dusty road up to their second stop: The orphanage of Ms.Bee. As they got closer to the building, Hilary looked up at it, and couldn't image Tyson in a place like this. It was so..proper.

Author Notes:

Well, there you have it! I'm not sure when I'm going to update this again, I guess as soon as inspiration hits. Any way thanks for reading!

Ja,

Kira'sNewfoundAngel


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: as, you know, I do not own Beyblade

So yes, here is another chapter. it's kinda short…

Amnesia of the Heart

Chapter 4

Their bus rolled up to the disinfected steps of this orphanage. Hilary had hope inside her, but it was slowly dwindling out…..were they really going to find him? She sighed and decided it would be better just to keep hoping for the best… Their bus came to a stop, and Hilary stood up and started to shake Daichi awake, after he had fallen asleep again. " Daichi.. Daichi we're here, come on wake up" Daichi grumbled and rolled over on the seat. "me no wanna dad…to tired….." he mumbled as he did this. Hilary smiled, then an evil smirk formed on her lips, as she slowly and quietly pulled her water bottle from the pocket in front of her seat. She twisted it open, and in seconds, Daichi was awake, and soaking. Hilary giggled, and ran out of the bus before he could say anything. Slowly but surely, the guys all filed out of the bus as well. Hilary shaded her eyes, and looked the building up and down, still not thinking Tyson could be here….. there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere! As her gazed reach the roof, she could have sworn she saw someone up there, but waved it off as a trick of the light.

They all went up the incredibly clean stairs and knocked on the polished doors. They could her heavy footsteps coming to the door. This was the moment that could decide if they would see the orphans or not…..

Tyson looked down, and watched as five people came out of the bus. He tried to see their faces, hoping that it might trigger a memory to come out. The only girl that came out of the bus, looked the building up and down. When she was turned towards the roof, he could see her face clearly. She was quite pretty with her shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes….suddenly he fell back from the fence in shock….he remembered those eyes! He definitely remembered those eyes. He ran to the gate that blocked him from the inside, and began banging on the metal bars, hoping someone, anyone would come and let him out. But his efforts were all in vain…no one heard nor cared.

As the lady with the bee-hive hair-do whom introduced herself as Mrs. Bee let them into the orphanage, Hilary scanned the faces looking for the one she missed so much. Rei came up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hilary… I don't think he's here, I've looked the crowed over like, 3 times, and I couldn't find him.."

"me too." came Max's voice from behind them. Kai just shook his head no, and Daichi was showing off his muscles to the girls, not really caring. Hilary sighed, and felt the tears beginning to swell in her eyes." W-Well… we'll just have to go to another orphanage…" She could feel the tears beginning to fall down her face. _I was hoping so badly he'd be here…._ She quickly wiped away the tears and turned to Mrs. Bee. " I'm going to get some fresh air." And before Mrs. Bee could stop her, she ran in the direction of the stairs she saw earlier.. the stairs that led to the roof.

Tyson couldn't believe this. Finally he remembered someone, and he couldn't even get to them to talk. _This is just great.._He thought sullenly…._Now I'll never get out of here…._ He sighed, and sat down on the side of the small room that held the stairs…until he heard footsteps running up the stairs.. He hid further into the shadows, just incase it was the evil woman who put him up here, coming to see if he'd wasted away to nothing yet. He was however, quite surprised to see the girl from earlier run out onto the roof, tears falling from her eyes. She ran until she hit the fence, and began sobbing. Tyson's newly acquired manners suddenly kicked in. " What's wrong?" he asked. She jumped a little bit, and turned to face the direction from which she had heard the voice. Her eyes went wide.

"T-Tyson?"


	5. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I had totally lost inspiration for it. Now, I think I may have goten it back, also, the next chapter of this story, may be the last. Im sorry, but I really have no where for this to go, but thank you to those who have reviewed.

* * *

Amnesia of the Heart: Chapter 5

Tyson looked at the girl with wide eyes…If she knew his name…he must of known her!

"Yes Tyson is my name and what's yours?"

The girl just continued to stare at him.

"I can't believe it…it's really you…" She burst into a fresh batch of tears, and threw herself at him, and enveloped him in a tight hug. Tyson was taken aback…

"Please miss, who are you?'

Hilary was content with being in Tyson's arms again. She ignored his pleas for her to tell him her name, and just reveled in the fact he was found. _I can't believe it… he's here….he's here.. _"Please, you name?" Hilary let go slightly and looked up at him…. "Tyson…it's me Hilary" He just stared at her.. "Oh right.." she murmured, "You have amnesia.."

Tyson looked at the girl now he knew as Hilary as she mumbled this...when she said her name, images of her face came into his mind...but…from where? Were these his memories? "Do I-I mean...did I know you?" She looked up at him and smiled, and the warmth of newfound hope filled him..

"Yes, yes you do" He looked at her..and pulled her into another hug..she was the answer to his prayers.

"Hilary.." he said thoughtfully, letting the name roll off his tongue. It seemed so familiar yet… so foreign. He pulled away from her, to look her in the eye. Everything that came back to him, was shadows and blurs of the past. No clear images stood out, except her eyes. God how could he have ever forgotten those eyes.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked confused. He was looking at her, or it seemed like it, when his eyes just …glazed over slightly, "are you okay?"

"peachy, Miss Hilary." _Since when does he call me Miss__Hilary?_ She thought.

"Do you remember who I am Tyson?" _why am I asking such a stupid question…._

"I-I..I.." Tyson stuttered and stumbled over his words. He didn't know her. Or did he? Everything was so confusing. Obviously he HAD known her at some point, but from where? God he hated this. Deep inside him, he had a feeling, something he couldn't describe in words. When he looked at her, it grew stronger. Oh god, her eyes were looking at him again….She smiled.

"It's okay Tyson," she said quietly, "it's…okay…" Tyson however could tell, it was not okay, by the tears forming in her soft brown eyes. Then she did something he never expected her to do.

She leaned in and Kissed him.


End file.
